


A warm Christmas at Hogwarts

by rabbitlove06



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitlove06/pseuds/rabbitlove06
Summary: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger share their very first Christmas with just the two of them together.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 22





	A warm Christmas at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite couples of all time: Harmione. I wrote this sometime during Christmas so I was really in the Christmas mood.

Christmas was arriving at Hogwarts. On the morning of the 24th, there was a faint smell of gingerbread and hot chocolate in the Great Hall. Ron had to be with his family to visit Charlie in Romania, while Hermione was at Hogwarts because of her parents' business trips, and Harry, who had absolutely no reason to be with the Dursleys, was at Hogwarts. He had been looking forward to this Christmas. Since Ron was away, he didn't need to walk on eggshells for Hermione.

Harry walked into the Great Hall. On the Gryffindor table he saw Neville, Seamus, some other younger Gryffindors, and Hermione. Hermione was reading a book like always, while slurping her chocolate pudding. She looked beautiful. Was it just her curly hair and the lighting, or was it just Hermione being herself? Harry realized his jaw dropped as Draco Malfoy bumped into him. "What are you staring at, Potter? A pig like Neville?" He and Crabbe laughed away.

Hermione looked up. "Harry! There you are, I was waiting for you! Want some pudding?" She gave Harry a bowl of warm chocolate pudding.  
"Hermione, do you wanna go to Hagrid's later?" Harry asked, his mouth feeling very sweet from the pudding. Hermione looked at Harry's green eyes, but they felt warm. "Hmm, it's a bit cold today, I might prefer reading in the Gryffindor common room by the fireplace. Why don't you join me?" Harry nodded. "Sure, I guess." They smiled at each other. Hermione slightly felt her face getting pink. A gust of wind blew. She shivered. "Are you still cold, Hermione?" "Yeah, if you're done with your pudding, do you want to go back to the Gryffindor common room?" Harry stood up. "Sure!"

Everything felt very warm. Even though her body felt cold, Hermione somehow felt the warmth around her face. Perhaps it was because of Harry. She and Harry reached the Fat Lady on the door. "Caput Draconis," Hermione said. Harry and Hermione sat down on a small couch. There was a short distance between Hermione and Harry. Harry moved closer to her. "Here, put this around." Harry handed her a warm, soft knitted blanket. Hermione wrapped it around herself. She felt very warm. Harry moved closer and closer to her. He cuddled around her. Then slowly, his face moved closer to Hermione's red face.


End file.
